Rapprochement par Confetti
by Yebbeka
Summary: Un petit objet nous conte Poudlard après la guerre pendant les vacances de Noël. Nos chers amis sont obligés de suivre des cours de rattrapage ... Notre petit objet survivra t il assez longtemps ? Réponse à un défi du Forum Francophone


Titre : Rapprochement par Confetti

Auteur : Yebbeka

Genre : Humour/Romance

Couple : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy

Rating : T

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR, il n'y a que Confetti et l'ambiance qui est de moi

Nda : Bonjour tout le monde ^^ Je renoue avec un Drarry tout léger

J'ai écrit cet OS pour la réalisation d'un défi du Forum Francophone, FoF, dont les liens sont sur ma bio et mes auteurs favoris ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^o^

Bonne lecture

* * *

L'hiver avait déjà étendu son manteau blanc, lorsque je pus enfin découvrir le monde. Ce nouveau monde était, pour moi, bien trop vaste et je découvris bien assez vite qu'il regorgeait de bien des recoins malfamés et dangereux.

Il fut décidé, en parfait accord avec m conscience et moi-même, que je ne sortais pas à l'extérieur de ma résidence sous peine de finir mes jours dans de possibles atroces souffrances.  
Je vagabondais dans une ambiance plutôt calme et festive qui me contaminait. Je perdis rapidement ma superbe lorsque je dus fuir les araignées et leurs toiles, les lieux d'eau - nommés toilettes par beaucoup -, les courants d'air et la chatte dénommée Miss Teigne. Rien que son nom, à cette dernière, me faisait comprendre qu'il valait mieux, pour ma survie, rester le plus éloignée d'elle. Il y avait une autre entité qui m'était dangereuse : le feu. Vif et ardent, il pouvait m'ôter l'existence aussi rapidement qu'elle m'avait été donnée. Quant au vent, il était un élément traitre. Il pouvait m'amener là où je le souhaitais ou bien me forcer dans ces endroits terribles dont je vous parlais à l'instant.

Dans les premiers instants de ma vie, j'avais connu la joie, la bonne humeur, l'excitation et plein d'autres sentiments joyeux. J'avais été, aussi, adulé. Notez que c'est tout de même quelque chose d'exceptionnel pour un nouveau né. Mais il est vrai que mon espèce a un vécu très court.

Les humains, pas uniquement les sorciers, avaient tendance à nous jeter aux ordures ou à nous incinérer lorsqu'ils avaient décidé que nous n'avions plus besoin d'être là. Ils ne pouvaient pas, tout simplement, nous amener dans d'autres contrées et nous réutiliser à loisir ? Il semblerait que non.

Pourtant, cet univers féérique, avec toute cette magie qui circulait dans l'air, nous donnait la vie, ou plutôt une conscience. La conscience que nous allions tous mourir un jour prochain, trop proche d'ailleurs. J'eus la chance de me rendre compte de notre futur très tôt et de rencontrer une brise agréable. Celle-ci me mena dans une pièce sombre où je pus entendre les grommellements d'un homme aigri et dangereux pour les générations nouvelles de sa propre espèce.

Dans les paroles suppliantes d'une jeune tête brune, je compris qu'il s'agissait du concierge et que me trouvais dans son bureau. Ce jour-là, j'entraperçus également la compagne de cet affreux homme, Miss Teigne. L'éclair jaune dans ses prunelles me fit comprendre en un instant toute l'horreur de la situation : j'étais en territoire ennemi. Je me mis, alors, à me débattre et je réussis, tant bien que mal dans la précipitation, à me poser sur le jeune garçon.

Cependant, j'appris beaucoup de la bouche de l'ennemi commun. Ainsi, nous étions en période de vacances scolaires, plus précisément le lendemain de Noël, soit le 26 décembre. La guerre était finie depuis quelques mois maintenant et la fête de la Saint Sylvestre ainsi que celle de la Nouvelle année étaient propices à la liesse. Toute la communauté sorcière était en effervescence et brillait de génie pour rendre ces événements annuels les plus merveilleux et magnifiques qu'il soit possible.

A l'annonce de la date, je fus momentanément soulagé. Mes confrères et moi-même avions une semaine certaine de vie. Mais j'avais bien l'intention d'en avoir beaucoup plus. Je savais parfaitement que ma vie prendrait fin un jour mais j'avais désormais un but à atteindre : survivre le plus longtemps. Je ne connaissais pas les records de mes prédécesseurs mais peu importé, mon score serait le plus important : mon existence était en jeu.

Les minutes paraissaient longues quand vint enfin le moment de sortir du Cabinet « conciergical ». Le jeune garçon se précipita dans les escaliers, heureux d'être libéré du concierge qui avait, selon ses propres mots, une haleine de chacal. J'étais heureux de constater que les humains avaient tendance à parler, seul; à haute voix, après qu'ils aient vécu un événement perturbant. De mon côté, j'avais également la manie de m'égarer, c'est-à-dire qu'à force de parler j'en venais, de fil en aiguille à un autre sujet pour revenir, je l'espère, au précédent nettement plus important. Heureusement, il paraissait que c'était aussi le cas de certains humains.

Malencontreusement, le première année, comme l'avait surnommé notre ami le concierge, me poussa de son gilet au cours de son escapade. Alors que je m'évertuais à noter tous les éléments du château. Un château comme lieu d'étude, ils mettaient les moyens pour étudier ces sorciers ! L'avantage certain de mon espèce se révélait être notre capacité à réfléchir et à nommer les objets par nous-mêmes dès notre naissance. A moins que cela soit dû à la magie de ces sorciers qui, en nous donnant vie, nous donnait cette faculté … Enfin, toujours était-il qu'il m'avait éjecté de mon abri anti-concierge et que je me retrouvais à devoir m'orienter, seul, dans cette immensité. Je trouverais peut-être une nouvelle épaule sur laquelle voyager.

Il n'y eut pas d'autres épaules. Je me baladais, à l'aide du vent, vers les différentes pièces qui se trouvaient dans, ce qui semblait être, le deuxième étage. Une agréable odeur de magie se dégageait dans les couloirs. Elle avait une pointe florale qui apaisait après toutes ces frayeurs, liées aux fenêtres ouvertes et aux toiles d'araignées.

Tout à coup, je fus tiré de la contemplation d'une armure poussiéreuse par de grands cris. Bon, j'avoue qu'ils n'étaient grands que parce que je suis tout petit et qu'ils étaient tout près.

Poussé par la curiosité, et une petite brise, j'allai vers eux. Ils provenaient d'une petite pièce juste à côté ; il devait s'agir d'une salle de classe laissée libre pour étudier. A l'intérieur, il y avait une jeune femme rousse et un homme juste un peu plus vieux, brun. Elle paraissait énervée et désireuse d'avoir les derniers mots, au son de sa voix, les cris provenaient d'elle. Lui était appuyé contre une table, la tête baissée vers le sol. Il semblerait que ce soit lui qui se fasse réprimander. Mais pourquoi en cette période de festivités ? Je me rapprochais un peu plus, néanmoins je ne maîtrisai pas mon arrêt et je fonçai droit sur le jeune homme. J'atterris sur son jean. Heureusement, mon poids n'était pas bien gros et il ne remarqua même pas ma présence.

Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'est qu'il était beau, ce gaillard, des yeux verts émeraude, une peau sans imperfection, des lunettes rondes qui approfondissaient la couleur de ses pupilles. La seule chose qui détonnait était la cicatrice qu'il avait sur le front en forme d'éclair. M'enfin ça devait lui donner un certain charme. Il dégageait une magie beaucoup plus importante que son âge aurait pu prévoir. Il devait sûrement égaler voire surpasser les adultes qui lui enseignaient. Cette force me revigora et je sentis qu'avec lui ma vie serait embellie. Je grimpai alors un peu plus haut pour m'installer dans les plis de sa chemise et ce qui m'aida dans mon ascension ne fut pas le vent mais bien l'aura magique qui émanait de lui. Avec elle, je pourrai faire de grandes choses, du moins autant qu'il m'en était possible au vu de ma taille.

Soudain, la porte claqua avec force, je revins alors au présent et observai la situation. La jeune femme était sortie avec fougue de la pièce laissant mon nouveau porteur seul. Oh, bien sûr, quand je vous narrai mes états d'âmes, une partie de moi écoutait avec avidité ce qu'il s'était dit, ou plutôt ce que la rouquine avait déclamé avec autant de puissance que pour la porte fermée. Pour résumer ses cris, elle avait décidé de rompre leur union éphémère parce qu'elle voulait se sentir libre et non pas oppressée par toute la guerre qui avait eu lieu. Elle préférait donc aller voir un Poufsouffle ou un Serdaigle plutôt que de le garder, lui. Autant dire qu'elle était assez autoritaire et égoïste. Enfin, mon jeune transporteur n'avait pas l'air d'être surpassé par les événements, ni même attristé. A mon humble avis, il avait parfaitement raison d'être soulagé de ce départ. Qui voudrait être séquestré par une folle furieuse ?

On fit un tour dans les couloirs. Je me doutais qu'il n'avait pas de destination précise en tête. J'espérais seulement qu'il ne nous amène pas dehors. Bien entendu, ma présence ne lui était toujours pas connue et il ne ferait que peu d'importance de mon devenir. Pour eux, je n'étais qu'un simple objet festif que l'on brûlait après usage. Enfin, je vous l'ai déjà dit… ça fait du bien de se répéter par moment …

Il s'approcha dangereusement d'une fenêtre et s'installa sur son rebord. Je dis « dangereusement » pour deux raisons : l'une à cause du vent qui s'y engouffre mais aussi pour lui, puisque nous sommes tout de même au sixième étage. Je tins bon et décidai de lui faire confiance. Il avait les yeux dans le vague et fixait l'horizon. Au dehors, le temps était splendide : ciel bleu sans une trace de nuages et étendue neigeuse sur la vallée et les montagnes. Somme toute, un paysage qui faisait rêver. Mais je ne me leurrais pas. C'était le calme avant la tempête. Si j'y mettais ne serait-ce qu'un pied - même si je n'en ai pas - je mourrais dans les minutes qui suivaient. A moins que ce soit à l'opposé du feu et que j'ai droit à une mort lente et douloureuse.

Les minutes passèrent, quoique cela pouvait être des heures… enfin, le temps s'écoula sans qu'il ne bouge ni qu'une personne s'aventure dans les parages. N'empêche il ne paraissait pas bien heureux d'être ici. Je décelai une pointe de nostalgie triste dans ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se produire les années antérieures pour qu'il soit autant mélancolique aussi jeune ?

_ Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Euh ça, je me le demande bien. Mais tant que tu ne sautes pas, ça me va … attends ! C'est à moi que tu parles ? Ah non … il doit être en train de penser à vois haute.

_ La septième année est terminée pour les autres et moi. On a autant appris que si l'on n'était pas partis à la chasse aux Horcruxes. Les connaissances du monde de la magie sont acquises. Alors pourquoi ils s'évertuent à nous faire passer une année supplémentaire ? Il n'y a aucune mise à niveau de nécessaire. Cela fait plaisir à certains, comme Hermione et les Serdaigle, de pouvoir se replonger dans les études et leurs fichus bouquins, à d'autres ce n'est qu'un moyen de retarder l'arrivée de la vie active ! Mais pour moi, je trouve cela complètement inutile. J'ai besoin de voir du pays et de l'aider à se reconstruire. Ici, je ne sers à rien…

Il se tut, plongeant son regard au-delà des montagnes. J'eus alors tout mon temps pour digérer les nouvelles de l'Histoire sorcière qui précéda ma naissance ! La guerre avec ses pertes dans les deux camps. Vu la paix et la fête qui régnaient, cela devait être le bon qui avait gagné. Du moins le bon … celui qui amènerait l'ordre attendu par toute la communauté. Son monologue ne me révélait, par contre, pas le rôle que ce jeune homme avait eu lors de ces événements. Si j'arrive à rester sur lui assez longtemps, je le découvrirai sûrement.

_ Bon, il est temps d'aller à la Grande Salle. Si je rate un repas, Hermione ne me le pardonnerait pas. Mais affronter le regard de Ron ne va pas être évident puisqu'il doit prendre comme un affront que sa chère sœur ne soit plus avec moi …

Mais pourquoi il se dit cela ? Il se fait jeter par sa copine comme un malpropre et en plus il devrait en culpabiliser ? Mais c'est le monde à l'envers !

_ Enfin … Mieux vaut les regards … je les éviterai et ne le regarderai pas et puis voilà.

Ah, enfin une bonne idée. Avec de la chance, il fera moins froid là-bas. Bon, je parle de fraicheur mais ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est lui qui tremble, inconsciemment, depuis tout à l'heure.

Il se redressa et se remit dans le couloir. C'était bon, l'un des dangers de la journée était passé. Au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait les couloirs, des personnes se joignaient à lui pour se remplir l'estomac. Les effluves de magie m'environnaient mais il n'y en avait aucune qui soit du même acabit que mon porteur. Sur tous les autres, je me serais envolé sans bénéficier de ce bouclier d'aura. Il fallait donc, coûte que coûte, que je reste contre lui.

La grande pièce, dans laquelle il pénétra, était déjà bien remplie, de sorte que je ne pouvais plus différencier la magie d'une personne à une autre. Je ne cherchai pas à m'appesantir sur elles. Il croisa sur son chemin la jeune femme rousse qui le regarda passer avec une pointe d'agacement dans le regard. C'est fou comme les humains sont très expressifs et leurs yeux sont le summum de la vérité. Pour ma grande joie, il ne lui adressa pas un seul regard. Il s'assit, sur le banc, à côté d'une jeune femme brune, le plus éloigné de son ex. Etait-ce voulu ou un simple réflexe, je ne pouvais le savoir. Sa voisine posa sa main sur le genou de mon protecteur et tapota gentiment puis elle remit sa main à côté de son assiette. Il gardait les yeux baissés et s'il continuait comme cela il finirait par m'apercevoir. Je regardai néanmoins par-dessus la table et je remarquais que notre vis-à-vis fixait son assiette avec intensité tout en avalant ce qu'elle contenait. Ses cheveux étaient d'un roux vif et je compris rapidement qu'il s'agissait du frère en question, Ron. Elle lui remplit son assiette et attendit. Comme il ne bougeait toujours pas, elle lui un coup dans l'épaule. Il se mit alors à manger. Elle put reporter son attention sur la conversation qui se déroulait. Je me demandais qui elle pouvait bien être, une chose était sûre, ils se connaissaient et elle se préoccupait de son devenir.

Des jeunes enfants entrèrent dans la pièce et jetèrent des confettis sur les convives qui pestèrent contre eux. Une question fusa automatiquement dans mon esprit. Combien de mes confrères resteraient en vie et pour combien de temps ? Je ne pouvais sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, aussi préférais-je retourner aux activités de mon protecteur. Il avait retrouvé son sourire et parlait avec entrain à ses voisins. Toutefois, il n'adressait pas la parole au rouquin qui continuait de s'empiffrer.

Avec ce changement d'humeur, son aura magique était modifiée. Elle était plus joyeuse, plus chaleureuse, plus attractive. Avec cette magie, j'aurais pu attirer toutes les femelles de mon espèce. Seulement, il n'y a pas vraiment de femmes chez nous. On dit de nous que nous sommes asexués. Et puis, je me demande bien comment on pourrait se reproduire … Je commençai à me sentir heureux, à vouloir faire partager mon bonheur. Mais je ne bougeais pas. Je restais accroché à mon porteur. D'ailleurs, je viens de remarquer que je n'ai même pas fait attention à son nom à ce moment-là. Il me suffit de sortir un tout petit peu de ma transe pour l'entendre interpellé Harry.

Quand il eut fini de manger, il me fit visiter une nouvelle partie du château. Le soleil resplendissait dans le ciel bleu et réchauffait les personnes qui s'y trouvaient dehors. Certains de ses voisins de table le suivaient. Je sentais que tous avaient une grande puissance. On fut rejoint en cours de route par d'autres élèves mais ils n'avaient pas autant de force. Je m'amusais de la couleur de leurs cravates : rouges, bleues, vertes ou jaunes. Ceux qui portaient les vertes étaient beaucoup plus éloignés de nous. Mais je pouvais sans peine deviner que nous nous dirigions tous au même endroit : leur prochain cours. En tout, ils n'étaient pas bien nombreux ; une vingtaine tout au plus. Était-ce à cause de la guerre ? Ils étaient moins que les classes inférieures si je m'en référais aux mines attablées au déjeuner. Si c'était à cause d'elle, ce serait bien dommage de mourir si jeune lorsque l'on commence à peine à découvrir le monde extérieur.

On s'installa dans une salle de classe où se trouvait un fantôme. Celui-ci débuta son cours sur un ton morne et le poursuivit de la même manière. L'amie de Harry, qui était bien Hermione, prenait de nombreuses notes tout comme ceux à la cravate bleue. Au dehors, je pouvais entendre des rires et des cris. Mon cerveau, ou plutôt ma conscience magique fit une pause.

La réalité et le pourquoi de ma naissance me revint en mémoire. Nous étions le 26 décembre en période de vacances scolaires ! Qu'est-ce que ces jeunes gens faisaient en cours au lieu de profiter de la saison enneigée et des festivités d'après-guerre ?

Les personnes qui écrivaient n'avaient pas l'air d'être dérangées par cela. Au contraire des cravates bleues qui trépignaient d'envie de rejoindre les vacanciers. Un des leurs sortit de son sac un jeu et ils commencèrent à s'amuser. Le professeur ne les remarqua même pas. Je me contorsionnai pour pouvoir voir les élèves derrière le jeune homme brun. Son ami, ou ex-ami, dormait profondément la tête posée sur le bureau. On avait dû lui lancer un sort de silence au vu des grimaces qu'il faisait. Les cravates vertes parlaient à voix basses entre elles. Une mèche blonde attira mon regard. Je n'avais jamais vu parmi tous ces humains accumulés ainsi, une personne avec des cheveux aussi clairs et à qui cela seyait si bien. Cet homme avait des yeux clairs et je me doutais que, comme mon porteur, il devait avoir pas mal de succès. Il prenait quelques notes, ou tout du moins, il écrivait sur une feuille. Il lançait par moment des regards sur mon protecteur. Ils étaient très furtifs mais je pus tout de même les remarquer.

Je passais tout le reste du cours à observer cet être qui n'avait pas conscience de ma présence. Il était, malheureusement, trop loin pour que je puisse sentir sa magie… Ou plutôt, celle de Harry était tellement puissante que je ne pouvais discerner les éloignées.

Des mouvements me firent comprendre que c'était la fin des cours. Je me dépêchai de prendre une place qui ne m'ôterait pas de mon perchoir. Il faudrait que j'écoute un peu mieux les discussions pour comprendre pourquoi ces élèves-ci avaient toujours des cours.

En très peu de temps, ils furent sortis de la pièce. Ils s'éparpillèrent par groupe dans des directions différentes. Je n'eus pas l'occasion de sentir l'aura du blond. Si je parvenais à rester sur l'un de ces puissants septième années, je devrais pouvoir le rencontrer à nouveau.

Hermione demanda sur le chemin à Ron de les laisser tranquille. Il ne se fit pas prier et rejoignit d'autres personnes à la cravate rouge. Les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent dans une pièce vide. Harry s'assit sur la table professorale. Je me rendais compte que les personnes aux cravates de différentes couleurs ne se mélangeaient pas ensemble.

_ Harry, ça va aller ? Questionna la jeune femme.

_ Oui, Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour Ron. Il va s'en remettre. Tu dois vivre pour toi et non pour lui.

_ Je vis. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'être à ma place, ici. Il y a tellement à reconstruire.

_ Harry, la guerre est terminée depuis que tu as vaincu Voldemort mais ce n'est pas pour cela que tu dois te précipiter sur le travail. On est jeunes, prends le temps de réfléchir plus posément à ton avenir.

_ Déjà, je sais que sortir avec Ginny était une erreur. Elle m'admirait bien trop pour que cela puisse perdurer.

Elle le prit tendrement dans ses bras et ils restèrent un moment sans parler. Le silence les apaisait sûrement. J'en profitais pour faire le point sur le jeune homme. Ça n'était pas tous les jours que l'on se faisait porter par le héros de la guerre. Et puis, je comprenais mieux qu'il puisse autant s'ennuyer ici après toutes les péripéties.

Ils n'eurent aucun cours supplémentaire de l'après-midi. Ils rejoignirent des cravates rouges et des jaunes dans une grande pièce. Ils discutèrent, rirent, jouèrent tous ensemble. La gaieté des festivités les avait contaminés mais il n'y avait aucun confetti ni serpentin…. Ils réagirent enfin comme des jeunes gens lors de Noël. J'observai en catimini leurs actes. Il ne fallait toujours pas que je me fasse voir alors qu'il n'y avait aucun de mes confères ici et que ce n'était pas le genre de notre Sauveur de nous porter.

Peu de temps avant le repas, ils furent rejoints par les cravates bleues. L'entrain n'était pas le même mais je préconisais qu'ils finiraient par tous s'amuser. En fait leur éloignement, à ces cravates différentes, était dû à leurs priorités dans la vie. Les minutes qui suivirent m'apprirent que les jaunes étaient des Poufsouffle, les bleus des Serdaigle et les rouges des Gryffondor. On pouvait sentir dans leur magie leurs différences mais aussi toutes les personnes qui avaient participé à la guerre. Ils avaient donc besoin de se retrouver ensemble. Une jeune femme proposa d'accueillir les Serpentard - cravates vertes - or elle reçut des regards noirs de certaines personnes. C'est sûr ces entrefaites qu'ils partirent dîner.

Après leurs repas, mon protecteur se promena dans les couloirs du château. C'était pratique pour digérer, je suppose. Moi, je me nourris de magie mais je suis tellement petit que j'en prends très peu. Je ne fais que deux centimètres de diamètre donc on ne ressent aucunement la perte de deux microlitres par heure.

Je me régalais de la vision de ce merveilleux endroit lorsqu'il s'arrêta. Son aura avait changé par anticipation. Je regardais ce qui pouvait le rendre ainsi autour de nous. C'est alors que je sentis une nouvelle puissance. Elle augmentait au fur et à mesure que le pouls de mon porteur se saccadait. Puis, je la vis cette personne, qui en terme de magie, était presque aussi forte que Harry. Il s'agissait du beau blond aux yeux exceptionnels que je voulais tant revoir. Je n'aurais pas cru que ce serait si tôt.

_ Tu sais que tu as un confetti sur toi depuis le cours de Binns, Potter ?

Hein ? Quoi ? J'ai été repéré ! Horreur ! Comment a-t-il fait ?

_ Je sais bien que tu aimes te faire remarquer mais tout de même.

Il se pencha vers moi, m'attrapa et me brandit devant mon ancien protecteur. Je pus lire la surprise dans les yeux d'émeraude.

_ Il a dû se poser sur moi, ce midi, avec les premières années qui en jettent un peu partout.

A mon grand désespoir, je fus propulsé dans les airs. Les deux plus puissants sorciers partirent ensuite vers le parc. Je fus alors triste et heureux. L'un parce que j'avais perdu mon protecteur et l'autre parce que je ne mourrais pas dans le froid hivernal.

Je me ressaisis rapidement et je parcourus de grandes distances pour retourner aux escaliers. Je dus faire preuve de courage pour croiser les araignées. Je fus pris, malheureusement, dans une toile. J'eus l'agréable surprise d'être renvoyé par la bête qui préférait garder une jolie toile pour les moucherons.

J'avais l'impression que les marches n'en finissaient pas et que je ne pourrais retrouver un porteur. Mais l'espoir revint quand un jeune garçon passa en courant. Je me propulsais sur ses chaussures. Je m'accrochais tant bien que mal au lacet. Je me hasardais à jeter un coup d'œil aux couleurs de la cravate. Je faillis lâcher le cordon en bondissant de joie quand je vis qu'elle était rouge. Il m'amena jusqu'à un tableau qui s'ouvrit sur un passage secret. On entra à l'intérieur où d'autres personnes étaient présentes. Je me servis du petit courant d'air pour me poser sur l'épaule d'une des personnes qui avaient été dans la salle de cours. Il partit vers un escalier accompagné par d'autres. Je me posai sur un lit à baldaquin. Harry rentra et se mit immédiatement sous les draps. Le silence s'installa alors.

J'attendis longtemps mais cela ne me gênait plus : j'étais au bon endroit.

Le soleil se leva et illumina tout le paysage, rendant la neige plus blanche qu'elle ne l'était. Le ciel était encore dénué du moindre nuage et il le resterait sûrement quelques heures encore. Un petit bruit me sortit de ma transe matinale et je remarquai que mon protecteur attitré s'habillait. Sans plus attendre, je dégringolai sur lui et me mit sur son pull à l'abri des regards.

Il partit tout en bas du château et prit un rapide petit déjeuner. Tous les couloirs étaient déserts. Il s'installa dans une nouvelle pièce sûrement pour un nouveau cours. Il fut rejoint par le beau blond qui s'assit à côté de lui. Il lança un sourire éblouissant et passa sa main sur le pull du brun. Je me retrouvai de nouveau éjecté. Mais qu'avait-il à me jeter ainsi ? Il n'aimait pas les confettis ou quoi ?

La classe fut remplie quelques heures après par des personnes complètement endormies. Calmement, je repris ma place sur Harry.

Tout au long du cours de sortilèges, apparemment, je fusillais le blondinet du regard. Je n'en vis pas le temps passer. Après ce cours, on alla dans celui où tout le monde dormait. Ils avaient l'air de s'en réjouir d'ailleurs.

L'après-midi, ils se rassemblèrent dans une nouvelle salle. Cette fois-ci toutes les cravates étaient présentes. Les convives se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'un honorable Poufsouffle lance la discussion sur le Quidditch et leurs cours. L'ambiance se détendit avec les Serpentard qui lui répond de manière très civilisée. Les filles commencèrent à parler cosmétiques et la couleur des cravates n'eut plus aucune importance. Je pouvais alors déguster toute la magie apaisée.

Tout à coup, il fit noir. Je retrouvais la vue, éloignée de mon protecteur face à des yeux d'un bleu éclatant. J'étais sur sa main. Il m'avait encore trouvé. Il lança un clin d'œil à Harry puis souffla sur sa pomme. J'en fus projeté à quelques centimètres. Si il cherchait à m'énerver, il s'y prenait très bien. Je me concentrais et attrapais sa magie pour aller sur lui. Je me posai sur son col de chemise et m'y installai avec force. Là je ne risquais pas de me faire voir de lui.

Les deux jeunes gens parlèrent ensemble de leurs futurs, de leurs espoirs. J'aurais aimé être une groupie pour pouvoir soupirer devant le tableau qu'ils formaient. Ils étaient d'une beauté proche des dieux, ces deux-là. Ils pourraient être le couple le plus glamour s'ils le souhaitaient. Enfin, je ne pouvais leur en demander trop pour mon propre plaisir.

Sur mon nouveau porteur, j'appris à me cacher des yeux des autres. A travers un trou de bouton, je voyais les couloirs et les pièces qu'il traversait. Je me rendis compte qu'il était aussi déplacé dans cette ambiance que l'était Harry. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir tout de même un certain nombre de points communs.

Le soir, quand il se changea, je dus faire preuve d'encore plus d'ingéniosité pour qu'il ne m'aperçoive pas. Je fus heureux de pouvoir me cacher dans les rebords de ses couvertures. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour rester en vie le plus longtemps possible.

Je profitai de son sommeil pour me hisser dans son sac. J'avais remarqué qu'il ne s'en séparait pas à cause de ses cours. Le lendemain ils en auraient un nouveau.

Je fus effectivement secoué au matin. Je me mis à escalader la bandoulière pour retourner au col. Je fis tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour ne pas érafler sa peau. Nous allâmes dans la Grande Salle où les repas étaient pris. Harry y était déjà, seul. Pour ma plus grande joie, il s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le même banc. Il passa une main amicale dans les cheveux bruns pour essayer de les peigner, il semblerait. Le Gryffondor le regarda, les yeux ébahis. Il ressemblait à une carpe ainsi, pas très charmant.

_ Impossible de te coiffer, Potter. Tes cheveux sont vraiment une catastrophe.

Oh ! J'avais raison ! C'était bien pour le peigner ! Je suis trop doué pour deviner la signification de leurs gestes.

_ Pourquoi tu t'assoies là ?

_ J'en ai le droit et puis on va pas rester chacun de notre côté comme des imbéciles, Potty.

_ Si quelqu'un tombe dans les vapes, ce sera de ta faute et appelle-moi par mon prénom, veux-tu.

Il recommença à manger sans attendre une réponse. Quand ils furent rejoints par des estomacs sur patte, il y eut effectivement quelques syncopes. Il fut interpellé par le rouquin qui fut très vite interrompu par Hermione qui l'entraîna à la table des Poufsouffle. Tout le monde remarquait la présence du Serpentard à la table des Gryffondor et en profitait pour changer de place.

_ Tu fais bouger les mœurs, Draco. Ça fait plaisir à voir.

_ Mange au lieu de te moquer de moi !

_ Je ne me moque pas, je constate.

_ Il faut que les gens se rendent compte que rien n'est figé. On ne peut pas aider la communauté sorcière bloqués ainsi au château alors autant le faire pour les personnes qui sont ici. Eux aussi ont perdu des êtres chers et ont été bouleversés par la guerre.

Je me rendis compte que ses mains tremblaient lorsque Harry posa une des siennes sur la plus proche.

_ Tu as raison.

Cette simple réponse et le geste m'avait rendu tout ému. Des picotements me saisissaient. Leurs magies étaient en train de se combiner d'une façon extraordinaire. Ce simple échange de civilités leur avait été comme un électrochoc mental et je me retrouvais au centre du cyclone.

Les cours passèrent au fil de la semaine et ma curiosité maladive me faisait être sur eux. Le rapprochement de ces deux élèves avait donné le ton à toute l'école. Les cravates n'étaient d'ailleurs pratiquement plus portées. Je ne devais pas être né quand ils avaient commencé à se parler de manière civilisée mais j'assistais à leur relation mise devant le public. Bien entendu, je me faisais souvent éjecter de mon perchoir par l'un ou par l'autre mais je retournais à chaque fois à l'assaut.

Nous étions le 31 décembre, le soleil était depuis longtemps caché derrière les montagnes. La Grande Salle avait été décorée pour le Nouvel An. Il me restait une seule journée certaine de vie. Après il faudrait que je me batte pour ne pas mourir dans un des nombreux pièges. J'étais perché sur le col de Draco, me délectant de sa magie.

_ Je suis sûr qu'il est vivant !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Harry ? Tu es déjà soul ?

_ Non, non. Draco, je suis sûr que ce confetti est vivant ! Il n'arrête pas d'être sur nous depuis que Ginny m'a enfin quitté ! Je vais te montrer qu'il l'est en lui mettant de l'eau dessus !

Hein ? Quoi ? De l'eau ? Mais il veut me tuer là ! Je ne veux pas mourir en me décomposant !

Il m'attrapa et me posa sur la table.

_ Il était sur moi ! Maudit confetti !

Je ne suis pas maudit, je suis petit, merveilleux, splendide … Harry oublie l'eau pitié.

Il approcha une goutte d'eau. Je fis appel à toute ma volonté pour l'éviter. Grâce à leurs flux magiques, j'y parvins et à deux reprises en plus !

_ Bon, Harry, on va le griller ça ira plus vite qu'avec l'eau.

Il sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa vers moi. Je me mis à prier Merlin qu'on m'épargne. Le Gryffondor dut m'entendre car il m'enferma sous un verre vide avant que la flamme se jette sur moi. Le blond le regarda, stupéfait.

_ C'est le symbole du renouveau, je vais le garder pour toujours garder espoir et avancer.

Il pointa sa propre baguette vers moi et murmura quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Je me sentis durcir et renforcer. Une paroi de verre m'habilla de tout côté. Je devenais le premier confetti collectionné. Combien de temps ça allait me faire vivre ?

Harry me prit dans ses mains et observa l'habit qu'il m'avait créé. Draco posa une des siennes sur son visage et l'amena vers lui. Je fus à une vingtaine de centimètres de leurs lèvres qui s'unirent. Le verre amplifia la sensation de leurs magies sur moi et je me sentis émoustillé.

Le temps passa et je restais soit en compagnie du blond soit en celle du brun. Je pus voir beaucoup plus que leurs lèvres se toucher mais ce dont je me souvenais bien c'est que leur rapprochement avait entraîné celui des maisons de leur école. Une question restait gravée en moi : combien de temps un confetti pouvait rester en vie protégé par des sorts ? Une chose est sûre, j'allai devenir le confetti le plus vieux et apte à réfléchir de toute mon espèce.

* * *

Nda : et voilà la fin ^^

Je vous donne les règles du défi :

**¤Fandom :** Harry Potter

**¤persos principaux **: Draco et Harry

**¤atmosphère **: rapprochement des maisons à Poudlard avec respect des tomes de JKR...

¤Os long ou fiction courte (5000 mots minimum) sur les rapports entre ces deux personnages : inimitié, indifférence, amitié ou amour.

**¤Narrateur : un objet!** peu importe à qui il appartient...

¤Si vous choisissez un slash : pas de lemon, ce serait trop facile!

Vous pouvez voir que j'ai tout respecté même la limite de mots ^o^ Happy \o/ Pour le respect des tomes j'espère n'avoir pas trop fait de bêtises =/

Un vote est d'ailleurs mis en place pour noter les participants à ce défi ^^ n'hésitez pas à venir voter \o/

Bisous tout le monde ! et à bientôt dans les RàR !

Yebbeka


End file.
